Limit Break
Limit Break is a type of skill from Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 2. In the game, it is released with Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits and other boosters released after this. Unlike Counter Blast, Soul Blast, Persona Blast, and others, it is required to have a certain number of cards in your damage zone to activate. Example: From the card from the Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon, Thunder Break Dragon's ability which is a Limit Break ability (see below), there is "Limit Break 4". Which means the effect only activates when you have 4 or more cards in your damage zone. So if you have less than 4 cards in your damage zone, that effect does nothing and will not activate. AUTO(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+5000 until end of that battle. AUTO:Blast (2) When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose an opponent's Grade 2 or less rear-guard, and retire it. List of cards with Limit Break Angel Feather * Chief Nurse, Shamsiel - (LB4) * Circular Saw, Kiriel - (LB4) * Crimson Impact, Metatron - (LB4) Aqua Force * Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom - (LB4) * Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom - (LB5) * Hydro Hurricane Dragon - (LB4) * Navalgazer Dragon - (LB4) * Tri-Stinger Dragon - (LB4) Dark Irregulars * Dark Lord of the Abyss - (LB4) Dimension Police * Galactic Beast, Zeal - (LB4) * Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha - (LB4) Etranger * Spiderman - (LB4) Gold Paladin * Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel - (LB5) * Convicting Dragon, Chrome Jailer Dragon - (LB4) * Great Silver Wolf, Garmore- (LB4) * Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel - (LB4) * Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard - (LB4) * Solitary Liberator, Gancelot - (LB4) * Spectral Duke Dragon - (LB4) * White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore - (LB4) Granblue * Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus - (LB4) Great Nature * Armed Instructor Bison - (LB4) * Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris - (LB4) * School Dominator, Apt - (LB4) * School Hunter, Leo-pald - (LB4) Kagero * Dragonic Lawkeeper - (LB4) Megacolony * Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle - (LB4) Murakumo * Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm - (LB4) * Phantasmagoric Snowy Wind, Shirayuki - (LB4) * White Face Golden Fur, Tamamo - (LB4) Narukami * Discharging Dragon - (LB4) * Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree - (LB4) * Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - (LB4) * Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" - (LB5) * Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant - (LB4) * Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon - (LB4) * Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon - (LB4) * Thunder Break Dragon - (LB4) * Turbulence Dragon - (LB4) Neo Nectar * Arboros Dragon, Sephirot - (LB4) * White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia - (LB4) Nova Grappler * Infinite Phantom Invader, Death Army Cosmo Lord - (LB4) * Super Beast Deity, Iluminal Dragon - (LB4) Oracle Think Tank * Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu - (LB4) * Battle Sister, Cookie - (LB4) * Battle Sister, Fromage - (LB4) Pale Moon * Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel - (LB4) * Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier - (LB4) * Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah - (LB4) Royal Paladin * White Dragon Knight, Pendragon - (LB4) Shadow Paladin * Origin Mage, Ildona - (LB4) Spike Brothers * Bad-End Dragger - (LB4) * Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor - (LB4) * Grateful Catapult - (LB4) Tachikaze * Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex - (LB4) * Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel - (LB4) Trivia *So far the only units with Limit Break that have been introduced are Grade 3 cards. *In the anime, the Limit Break of 5 is named "Ultimate Break". *And also the Limt Break used during a ride is named "Break Ride". *Glory Maker has a skill similar to Limit Break (need exactly four or more cards in the damage zone). **Ironically, this card was released long before these. *Bermuda Triangle and Nubatama are the only clans without a Limit Break unit. Gallery BT08-S03 SP.jpg|Arboros Dragon, Sephirot BT08-020 RR.jpg|Armed Instructor, Bison BT09-012.jpg|Battle Sister, Cookie EB05-002.jpg|Battle Sister, Fromage BT09-013.jpg|Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris BT09-006.jpg|Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel BT08-005 RRR.jpg|Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom BT09-002.jpg|Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom Vgbt07008.jpg|Chief Nurse, Shamisel 42689685.jpg|Circular Saw, Kiriel BT09-007.jpg|Convicting Dragon, Chrome Jailer Dragon BT09-001.jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm BT09-005.jpg|Crimson Impact, Metatron Vgbt07005.jpg|Dark Lord of Abyss EB03-001-RRR.jpeg|Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor BT08-S12 SP.jpg|Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex Vgbt06006.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion BT09-008.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" 20120507 68927c.jpeg|Dragonic Lawkeeper BT08-S08 SP.jpg|Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree BT08-S02 SP.jpg|Galactic Beast, Zeal 42417158.jpg|Great Silver Wolf, Garmore BT09-003.jpg|Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu BT08-S06 SP.jpg|Hydro Hurricane Dragon 42689673.jpg|Ice Prison Necromance, Cocytus Vgbt06004.jpg|Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel EB04-002.jpg|Infinite Phantom Invader, Death Army Cosmo Lord PR-0090.jpg|Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard Img1080188376321.jpg|Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle BT08-S11 SP.jpg|Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel TD07-001.jpg|Navalgazer Dragon BT09-018.jpg|Nightmare Summoner, Laquer 20120507 717d95.jpeg|Origin Mage, Ildona BT09-009.jpg|Phantasmagoric Snowy Wind, Shirayuki Vgbt07009.jpg|School Dominator, Apt Vgbt07001.jpg|School Hunter, Leo-pald Vgbt07004.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier Spectral Duke Dragon2.jpeg|Spectral Duke Dragon Spiderman (Sample).jpg|Spiderman BT09-004.jpg|Super Beast Deity, Iluminal Dragon BT09-017.jpg|Stardust Melody Tamer, Farah 42421903.jpg|Thunder Break Dragon BT09-011.jpg|Tri-Stinger Dragon PR-0091.jpg|Turbulence Dragon BT08-001 RRR.jpg|Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha 20120507 e9dcab.jpeg|White Dragon Knight, Pendragon BT09-010.jpg|White Face Golden Fur, Tamamo Vgbt07007.jpg|White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore BT08-S04 SP.jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia Category:Skills Category:Limit Break